SHAS:BS03
Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Bonus 3 is the third episode of Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories. The title of this episode is Akane and Eiji: Lost Siblings. This episode mainly focuses on series Smile Precure! And Kamen Rider OOO. In this episode, Akane Hino meets Eiji Hino. Plot After Hino Eiji went back from the Art Museum, he is hungry. He decides to eat Okonomiyaki near the museum. He goes to Okonomiyaki Akane, Hino Akane's restaurant and house. Akane is the assistant waitress and the chef of the restaurant now. After Eiji took a seat, Akane saw him and went to his table. Akane asks what was his name and Eiji replies, "Hino Eiji". Akane was shocked that his last name was Hino, like her. Akane starts to chat with him but Eiji interrupts and he asked Akane to hurry and get his Okonomiyaki. Akane quickly cooked the Okonomiyaki, and gave it to Eiji. After Eiji eats, Akane told Eiji to come back tomorrow. Then Eiji leaves. The next day, Eiji promises to return to Okonomiyaki Akane. Akane soon told Eiji to go to her room. Akane is very curious why they have the same surname. Could they be Lost Siblings? Akane and Eiji shared their stories when they were little, but Akane's little brother, Hino Genki came inside the room and he asked why was there a stranger. Akane told Genki that he is her new friend from school. Genki believes and soon he went away. Akane was relieved. Soon, Akane's mother was calling her because now the restaurant is now opened and she told Eiji to go back home and come again tomorrow. For hours and hours, Akane worked as the waitress and chef. When the restaurant closes, Akane was always thinking about Eiji. The next day, Eiji went to the restaurant and he showed Akane his Medal. ''Akane was quite interested in it and she decided to show her ''Cure Decor to Eiji. Then, the restaurant opens again and Akane had to work. Then, while cooking, Akane was hallucinating a ghost.. that looks like Joker. Then, it was real. There was Joker. Joker turned visible and the customers were really afraid. They went out of the restaurant and they think that the restaurant is haunted. Akane's family was scared too so they ran to the kitchen. Eiji went out of the room and saw Joker. Joker told Akane that the Joker is not the real him, it's his ghost. Akane had an only hope, to transform. She can't do it because there is Eiji. But she wants to spoil it so she transform into Cure Sunny. Eiji was shocked that she was a Pretty Cure. Eiji wants to spoil his identity too and he became Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo. OOO attacked the Akanbe that Joker Ghost made, and Sunny. She uses Sunny Fire Burning with the power of the Ultra Cure Decor. After Joker Ghost was defeated, Akane went back to work. Then Akane gave Eiji a free Okonomiyaki for dinner. They seem very close, and they call themselves the Hino Siblings. Characters *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *Hino Eiji/Kamen Rider OOO *Joker Ghost *Akanbe Settings *Okonomiyaki Akane Trivia *Joker returns, but it's not the real him, it's his ghost. *Why starmix03 made this because Akane and Eiji shares the same surname, Hino. Category:Super Hero All Stars: Bonus Stories Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Bonus Stories Category:Short Stories